Speak Now
by AthenaKidd
Summary: I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace  there's a silence, it's my last chance, I stand up with shaky hands  all eyes on me  Basically, This is a songfic to Speak Now, by Taylor Swift. IF YOUR A TAYLOR FAN, READ IT!


**(A/N)-Hey guys! For the past two days I've been in the mood to write a song fic for Percabeth. I thought this one just seemed right, because God makes miracles like this happen every day. Hope you like it! R&R!**

**ΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨ**

Annabeth's POV

June 15, 2007

"Percy, why won't you answer the phone?" I screamed into his face. We'd been going out for three years now and it felt like we were inching further and further away.

"Annabeth-"

"No! Don't _Annabeth_ me! We had plans and now they just went out the window! What could've been so important that you would miss a restaurant that expensive? Percy I love you but-"

"My mom, okay! She broke her arm and I had to make sure everything was okay. Does that mean anything at all to you?

I admit, I started to feel ashamed. I was about to apologize, but he cut me off.

"I care about her, too, not only you! For years, she was the only one who even cared about me. Is it okay with you that I went to make sure she wouldn't die?"

"Percy-"

"No! _You_ don't_ Percy_ me! You're being inconsiderate over my matters and you only care about your own."

"I didn't know! That's not fair!"

"Then how about we just take a break for a while then!"

Those words shot through me like a bullet. I was speechless for a moment. I was seriously tempted to cry, right there, and make a fool of myself. After all, it was only Percy. His eyes were shining with the tears that were about to fall.

"I'm going back to camp," he said. He flipped around dramatically and headed down FDR dr., not even caring about what was in his path. I remember going home later, to cabin six, bawling myself to sleep.

**ΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨ**

Percy's POV

December 5, 2009

"Haha! Drew, you're too funny." Drew and I were at one of the most expensive restaurants in Manhattan, celebrating our first anniversary. We were both dressed up fancy. Me, being in a tux, her, being in a glamorous red short-dress. Of course, it wasn't uncommon for her to be in a dress. Her chocolate brown hair was curled into beautiful waves that went so well with her face. She was pretty much everything I ever wanted in a girl, except one thing that I just couldn't lay my finger on.

"I love you, ocean boy."

"I love you too, beauty queen." She stared straight into my soul.

"More than anything?"

"More than anything," I agreed. Drew was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen in my life.

She sighed and looked at the ground. Then she looked up at my face smiled widely.

"What?"

"Well I love you, and you love me. We should get married, silly!" She smiled again.

Every little part of me loved that super bubbly personality, those sparkling kaleidoscope eyes, those lips that I'd started kissing every evening exactly a year ago. The thing is, I'd never considered marrying her, and as much I loved her, it just didn't feel right.

Yet there was some kind of wrenching pain in my head. All of a sudden I just really wanted to marry her. She was still staring me in the eyes. Sweetly, but never losing her focus. I made up my mind.

"Yes. I'll be your husband if you be my wife." She gasped and got up out of her seat, walked over and kissed me. "You big dummie! I thought you wouldn't ask!" We were getting married! I had a fiancée! I kissed her back, thinking about what our future would be like together.

**ΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨ**

March 10, 2010

Annabeth's POV

"No, no, no," I mumbled to myself. "You can't marry Drew. Not if I can help." I still loved him so much that it hurt, and I just couldn't see him forget about me that easily. He wouldn't.

It was the day of their wedding, and even though I wasn't invited, Piper and Rachel were, and they had agreed to help me sneak in. Apparently they knew Percy and I made a better couple than Percy and Drew. The dress I was wearing was soft pink silk. The collar piece and above-the-waist was decorated with rose petals of the same color. Its cut was so low, it was embarrassing and personally, I didn't like it, but Ashley from Aphrodite picked it out, so I was convinced that I didn't look too bad. My makeup was done completely by Piper. The three of us left late so that nobody would see me sneaking behind the pews. If I was seen then Piper could just say she brought a friend. Drew would never know just as long as I stayed hidden.

_I'm not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in_

_On a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

We walked into the church as people were just settling into their seats. Even though I stood a little taller than my friends, I stayed behind them. Drew's father, apparently, was the best looking man in the building. You could tell how he had caught Aphrodite's attention, because for an old guy, he actually looked pretty good. He gazed around the room, probably looking for wedding crashers or people who just weren't invited. Oh, because I wasn't either one of those. Halfway to Rachel and Piper's reserved seat, I hid in the curtain to keep from being seen. When I next peeked through, he was sitting in the front row. I studied the people in the room. Almost the entire Aphrodite cabin was there, except the ones that despised Drew too much to show up. I didn't blame them. The ones that were there were wearing bright colors that you might see on Easter. One of the girls would be filing their nails, while another would be holding up a mirror so that another could check their mascara. The guys in the cabin were running their fingers through their hair so that it wouldn't fall flat. The whole sight disgusted me. I couldn't even get in my head what Drew was probably doing right now.

_I sneak in and see your friends_

_And her snotty little family_

_All dressed in pastel_

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

_This is surely not_

_What you thought it would be_

_And I lose myself in a daydream_

_Where I stand and say_

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_When they said "speak now"_

After about ten minutes of hiding, the titanic door in the back of the church started opening and I had a feeling that I knew who was coming from behind it. And I was right, as always.

Percy walked down the aisle with somebody I didn't recognize at his side. His raven black hair was lightly gelled above his head like a celebrity in a photo shoot. His eyes were more green than genetically possible, and his tux had a white rose in the pocket. Basically, he looked just like that adorable son of Poseidon I'd kissed under the pier six years before, just more fancy. He was the most handsome boy I'd ever seen in my entire life. Yet for some reason he looked so... I don't know. Gloomy?

_Fond gestures are exchanged_

_And the organ starts to play_

_A song that sounds like a death march_

_And I am hiding in the curtains_

_It seems that I was uninvited_

_By your lovely bride-to-be_

Drew stepped through the door with her father and I gasped.

Her dark brown hair was up-done but still curly. Every here and there, there were teeny tiny braids running back to the focus point. Her makeup didn't look much different from her everyday style, if not a little more professional. Her strapless dress was so white that it made me flinch. It had a big golden ribbon wrapped around the waist and a thinner ribbon weaving through eyelets on her back like tennis shoes, pulling the dress together. The two ribbons met at the small of her back, forming a giant bow. It had a six foot train following her, full of XXXS sequins, glittering in the light of the chandelier. I admit, she looked great and I _was_ a little jealous. My ADHD brain caused my eyes to wonder away, across the room. There was a beautiful lady who looked much like Drew, smiling at me, as if she were about to crash the wedding. I hoped she was the only one who knew of my hiding place.

_She floats down the aisle_

_Like a pageant queen._

_But I know you wish it was me_

_You wish it was me_

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_When they said "speak now"_

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_Your time is running out_

_When they said, "speak now"_

The wedding was going along so well it made me want to punch something. Or someone. Throughout the entire speech the preacher made, Percy kept his eyes on his stupid bride-to-be's, not even looking away. It was like he was in some kind of trance. I felt a single hot tear fall across my face. Then the preacher said the one sentence I didn't know if I could take: "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

I felt like my legs were snapping under me. It took all my effort to do what I was about to do. What if he didn't even love me anymore? That one thought depressed me so much that I felt more tears streak my face like glaze on a donut. The preacher looked up across the room and it took all my energy, but I managed to get myself out of the curtains. My eyes were burning as I I lifted my shaking hand and said those two words: "I do."

_I hear the preacher say_

_"Speak now or forever hold your peace"_

_There's the silence, there's my last chance_

_I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me_

Every person in the entire room, as big as it was, turned to see who interrupted the beautiful ceremony. All in unison. I was so tempted to cower and jump back into the curtain before anybody could see who said it, but I stopped myself. Drew looked startled that somebody would disagree, but the stupid man-stealer deserved it. Percy looked at me from the front of the sanctuary in shock. "Annabeth?"

_Horrified looks from_

_Everyone in the room_

_But I'm only looking at you_

"Listen to me, Seaweed Brain," I said. I felt a drop of water hit my foot and I realized how wet my face must've been. In the front row, Sally and Paul Blofis were staring at me in shock, but also concealed sympathy. "I-I can't let you marry Drew without you knowing something." I bit back a sob. "Percy, I still love you and I can't get," I sniffled. "I can't get you off my mind." I felt like my heart was going to stop beating. My legs were made of lead. It was all coming to smack me in the face now. "Before you marry Drew, I just want you to know that." My gaze dropped to the floor. I didn't have to look to know that everyone was staring at me in hatred.

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in_

_On a white veil occasion_

_But you are NOT the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

I started to run off through the big doors in the back when Percy called, "Annabeth, stop." I froze. Not that I wanted to, it's just he had that effect on me.

_So don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_When they said, "speak now"_

Percy's POV

"Please don't go, Wise Girl," I pleaded with her. After a moment of hesitation, she turned to face me. Though tears streaked her face like zebra print, her makeup wasn't smeared. In a way, she was even more beautiful than Drew. I stared at her, hurt that she was in this condition. Then I returned my gaze into fiancée's eyes. "Drew, I-I'm really sorry. I can't marry you...because...I'm still in love with Annabeth, and in reality, she's on my mind a thousand times as much as you are. I'm sorry." I didn't wait to see her reaction. I bolted off to the back of the church.

I reached the doors where she was standing. She stared into my eyes, obviously excited, but clearly upset over something. I didn't feel like it was the time to ask though.

All eyes were on us, but I didn't care. I needed to fix that terrible mistake that I'd made three years back in Times Square. We gazed into each other's eyes, silver on turquoise. We hadn't been this close for so long. I put my arm around her waist and our lips met, for the first time in three long, depressing years.

_My_ side of wedding all said, "Awww!"

_Drew's_ side all said all sorts of insults, in a mix of French, Ancient Greek, and English.

Drew yelled, "You _evil_ little _LYING_ SQUID! ARGHH! I _HATE_ YOU, PERCY JACKSON!" and stormed out of the other door. But that was perfectly fine by me. Now, I had the beautiful girl that I really loved everything about. This one wasn't even missing anything at all. With everybody still watching, I told my new fiancée, "Let's run away." We took off out the door without a real boundary, never stopping until we caught up with the horizon.

_And you say_

_Let's run away now_

_I'll meet you when_

_I'm out of my tux at the back door_

_Baby, I didn't say my vows_

_So glad you were around when they said_

_"Speak now"_

**ΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨ**

**(A/N.2)- So what did you think? I thought about doing Rachel, but since she's a pretty easy-going person, I didn't want to hurt her. Drew, on the other hand…Well, that's different. I live off of reviews, so don't bring me to me to a terrible fate!**


End file.
